world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021314 Jossik Seriad
03:51 GG: Joss-k sw-ms up to Ser-ad. He crosses h-s arms, h-s face a mask of frustrat-on and anger. H-s ta-l sw-shes about -n an ag-tated manner. "Ser-ad. - need to talk to you." 03:53 CA: Seriad flinches a little, she looks very worn, and tired... "Hi..." 03:54 GG: "Yes, hello. - just wanted to get someth-ng stra-ght. You are not the leader. Ryspor -s. You don't get to just dec-de that you're go-ng to be the leader. Got that?" 03:55 CA: She looks down at the floor, "Sure... Yeah, whatever..." 03:56 GG: Joss-k bl-nks, a b-t surpr-sed. "Um, okay. - was expect-ng you to argue. Are you okay?" 03:56 CA: "Yeah... Fine..." 03:57 GG: "Bullsh-t. What's wrong." 03:57 CA: "Everything... Just... Everything... Really, it's no problem..." 03:58 GG: "No, there's a problem. Talk about -t." He crosses h-s arms resolutely. 04:01 CA: "Well," She floats to the ground. "Me and Ryspor were, talking... And, then he mentioned Kikate, and some stuff happened... We started yelling... Then Leon came, and I left with him. But, me and Ryspor are fine now, and I think Meouet hates me too..." 04:06 GG: Joss-k floats down to the ground as well, effect-vely s-tt-ng next to her. "Why would Meouet hate you? You're a g-rl, and she qu-te obv-ously bel-eves that hav-ng rumblespheres makes you a super-or be-ng." 04:07 CA: "When I left with Leon, she thought I had only left to pail with him... And then she said all I wanted was power and that I was like Jack..." 04:15 GG: "Gog, what a self r-ghteous b-tch. Fuck her." 04:16 CA: "But... I only wanted the powers so I could be USEFUL... This entire time I've done NOTHING but make things worse or 'S-S-Stutter all... All the... T-T-Time...' 04:18 GG: "Hey, - get that. Th-nk about all the th-ngs -'ve accompl-shed -n th-s game: - got captured by scarlet, - got drunk off my ass, - nearly k-lled ryspor, - got curbstomped by an ogre, - got recaptured by scarlet, - almost got torn apart by angry she bulls, - got k-lled by jack, and then - got stabbed by l-terally the f-rst person we met on th-s planet." 04:19 GG: "And now -'m mak-ng a pretty crazy power grab so - can be more useful too." 04:20 CA: "Sotsias isn't that bad... She's actually pretty nice when you have something you both agree on. And she was the one who was supposed to be Leon's apprentice before I got here... Erm- we... Got... H-Here... 04:25 GG: Joss-k dec-des to avo-d talk-ng abuot sots-as to avo-d an argument. He s-ghs and g-ves Ser-ad a pat on the shoulder. "Well, look at th-ngs th-s way. Somet-mes l-fe deals you a bad hand. Dwell-ng on -t -sn't go-ng to g-ve you better cards, you just gotta deal w-th -t and hope the next hand works out better." 04:28 CA: "Thanks, Jossik..." 04:29 GG: "Sure, no problem. You alr-ght?" 04:29 CA: Seriad sighs, "I mean... I feel better..." 04:29 GG: "Well, -f you ever need to talk, feel free to come to me." 04:30 CA: She laughs a bit, "You won't try and 'pale assault' me will you?" 04:33 GG: Joss-k laughs and g-ves a small sm-le. "No, - th-nk you're safe." 04:34 CA: Seriad stands, uh, floats upright? And offers a hand to Jossik. 04:34 CA: "Again, thank you sooo much!" 04:35 GG: He takes her hand and standfloats up as well. "Yeah, no problem. Always happy to help." 04:35 CA: "Bye, Jossik!" And with that she swims away to the library, hoping to get some rest... 04:36 GG: Joss-k waves. "Later."